In This Place
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Di tempat ini Kojuuro dan Sasuke selalu bertemu. Di tempat ini juga mereka melampiaskan semua perasaan di dalam hati mereka. KojuSasu. Warning : YAOI.


**In This Place**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Pairing : Kojuuro x Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : YAOI, SMUT, OOC**

* * *

Hari yang tenang di Kai, ketenangan ini dihabiskan untuk bersantai-santai. Kita bisa lihat yang paling memanfaatkan waktu santai di sini adalah seorang shinobi berpakaian serba loreng, berambut merah dan mempunyai cat wajah di pipi dan hidung sedang duduk di atas pohon, senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membaca surat di tangannya. Dia adalah Sarutobi Sasuke.

Alasan dia senyum-senyum sendiri, karena hari ini dia mendapat surat dari orang yang dia rindukan. Nama pengirimnya lah yang membuat dia senang. Di surat itu bertuliskan.

' _Aku merindukanmu._

 _Besok aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat biasa._

 _-Katakura Kojuuro'_

Yap! Takeda no Shinobi dan Ryuu no Migime dari Oshu itu sedang menjalin hubungan khusus. Kedua orang ini merindukan satu sama lain dan besoklah kesempatan yang pas untuk bertemu, soalnya mereka hanya bisa bertemu sekitar 5 bulan sekali. Saat Sasuke mendapat surat ini dia senang setengah mati sampai memeluk surat itu.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Waaahh! _D-danna_!"

Sasuke kaget oleh suara seseorang yang membuat dirinya hampir terjatuh dari pohon. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sanada Yukimura, yang tak Sasuke sadari dia dari tadi memperhatian gerak-geriknya.

"Wajahmu berseri-seri begitu, ada apa sih?" tanya Yukimura penasaran dengan wajah polosnya seperti biasa.

"A, ah bukan apa-apa ko, _Danna_.." jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan surat dari Kojuro. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati waktu santaiku saja. Hehe," sambungnya dengan tawa canggung.

"Oh begitu. Kukira apa," ucap Yukimura yang tak curiga sama sekali. "Yasudah, aku mau latihan dulu." Pemuda polos itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan si ninja.

"Huuff.." Sasuke duduk santai kembali sambil bergumam, "Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok."

.

.

Sementara itu di Oshuu.

Sama halnya yang dirasakan shinobi dari Kai itu, Katakura Kojuuro tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat besok dan bertemu dengan 'monyet kesayangan'nya. Dia juga sampai senyum-senyum sendiri saat sedang mengecek kebun.

"Kojuuro!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan ber _eyepatch_ hitam di mata kanannya.

Kojuuro berbalik menghadap Tuannya "Iya. Ada apa, Masamune-sama?"

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan laporan, ada beberapa hal yang kurang aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, akan Saya bantu."

Kojuuro mengikuti Masamune ke ruang kerja untuk membantu Tuannya. Selama melangkah ke tempat tujuan, Masamune sesekali melihat raut wajah Migime nya yang terlihat bahagia. Masamune ingin bertanya apa yang membuat Kojuuro bahagia, tapi dia urungkan yang paling penting sekarang adalah membereskan laporannya yang menumpuk.

* * *

Esoknya.

Seorang pria yang memiliki luka bekas di pipi kiri sudah bangun dan langsung melakukan rutinitas di pagi hari. Dia berharap semoga hari ini semua pekerjaannya selesai dan tak ada halangan.

Namun, harapan tak sesuai kenyataan. Banyak masalah yang harus dia selesaikan, mulai dari peralatan perang, pemasokan bahan pokok, mengatur ulang strategi sampai mengecek ulang laporan agar tak terjadi kesalahan dan masalah lainnya.

Beruntunglah Kojuuro, dia diberkahi otak yang cerdas, dia bisa membereskan beberapa masalah dengan cepat dan tanggap. Tapi yang lama diselesaikan adalah mengatur strategi dan mengecek laporan. Masalah ini menghambatnya dan pasti dia akan terlmbat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia harap shinobi itu mengerti saat nanti Kojuuro menjelaskannya.

.

.

Siang hari, Sasuke sedang di perjalanan menuju tempat biasa untuk bertemu dengan Kojuuro. Dia tak ada tugas apapun hari ini, dan tentu saja dia senang dan langsung saja pergi.

Sekarang ninja ini sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, dia berhenti tepat di dekat pohon besar yang terdapat rumah pohon berukuran sedang di atasnya. Di dekat rumah pohon itu ada sungai dengan air yang bersih dan jernih.

Ya, rumah pohon inilah yang dimaksud 'tempat biasa' di surat itu. Rumah pohon ini berawal dari usulan Kojuuro, karena mereka tak punya tempat untuk bertemu. Hal ini disetujui oleh Sasuke, merekapun membangun rumah pohon ini berdua, dengan bantuan jurus bayangan dari Sasuke tentunya.

Kini yang sedang ninja itu lakukan adalah menunggu sang Ryuu no Migime sambil duduk di balkon rumah pohon. Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi seorang Katakura Kojuuro belum muncul juga, ninja ini jadi agak bosan tapi dia tetap di posisinya sambil menunggu pria itu. Untuk menghilangkan bosan, dia mondar-mandir masuk dan keluar rumah pohon itu.

.

.

Bosan, kesal, dan marah. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke, pasalnya sudah 2 jam dia menunggu, pria itu belum datang juga. Tak biasanya dia begini dan juga biasanya Kojuuro sudah ada di sini lebih dulu saat dia sampai, tapi kali ini tidak.

Dengan rasa emosi yang memuncak, dia berniat pergi dari sini dan kembali ke Kai. Dia sudah tak peduli dengan pertemuan ini, dia turun kebawah dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti karena ada suara pria khas memanggilnya.

"Sarutobi!" panggil Kojuuro kemudian turun dari kudanya.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak mau menoleh sedikitpun dan tetap membelakangi pria itu.

"Sarutobi," panggilnya lagi dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Aku tahu kau marah karena keterlambatanku. Di Oshuu banyak masalah yang harus kuselesaikan dan juga urusan dari Masamune-sama. Kau tahu sendirikan Masamune-sama itu seperti apa sifatnya," lanjutnya menjelaskan keterlambatannya.

"Sarutobi.. hey. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu bukan ingin bertengkar denganmu.." Kojuuro memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Maafkan aku," sambungnya sambil meminta maaf.

Kojuuro bisa mendengar geraman dan dengusan pelan dari Sasuke tanda dia marah. Samurai kidal ini melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian berkata, "Hey berbaliklah dan tatap aku."

Sasuke menurutinya, dengan perasaan jengkel dia berbalik dengan ekspresi marah lalu berkata, "Kau menyebalkan! Kau membuatku menunggu sangat lama, kau membuat emosiku memuncak! Padahal aku tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya dan kau.. mmhh!"

Ucapan marah-marahnya terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman dari Kojuuro. pria itu melepas ciuman singkatnya dan menatapnya.

"Selesai ngomelnya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, uuhh..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik kerumah pohon itu?" saran Kojuuro.

"hm, ya." balas Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan mengikat kudaku dulu sebentar." Kojuuro berjalan ke arah kudanya.

"Jangan lama!" sahut ninja itu cepat lalu naik ke rumah pohon.

"Iya, iya."

Setelah selesai mengikat kuda, Kojuuro kemudian menarik anak tangga yang melipat ke bawah lalu naik kerumah pohon itu dimana Sasuke menunggu, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

Di dalam rumah pohon itu lumayan lebar dan nyaman, terdapat laci sedang untuk menyimpan futon dan dua yukata santai, meja pendek berukuran sedang dan rak buku.

Yang sekarang mereka berdua lakukan adalah mengobrol –dengan suasana sangat canggung- sambil duduk di lantai.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Kojuro memecah suasana canggung ini.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Setiap kau membalas omonganku kau hanya berkata 'hm' dan 'oh'. Itu menandakan kau masih marah dan belum memaafkanku," ucap Kojuro karena lelah dengan sikap yang ditunjukan orang di sebelahnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, ko." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedatar tadi sambil menopang dagu.

Kojuuro hanya menghela nafas, dia benar-benar tak tahan dengan sikapnya. Beginilah kalau seorang Sarutobi Sasuke marah padanya, dia akan bersikap super cuek padanya dan membuat suasana super canggung seperti sekarang.

Samurai kidal itu memegang kedua bahu Sasuke, menariknya dan membuat ninja itu berhadapan dengannya kemudian menciumnya. Sasuke tentu tak menolak ciuman ini, dia merindukan sentuhan bibir Ryuu no Migime.

Dengan bibir yang saling menempel, tubuh Sasuke didorong ke lantai dan Kojuuro menindih tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke dilingkarkan di leher pria di atasnya dan memperdalam ciuman.

"Mmhh... ahn... mmh."

"Mh.. haa. Kau memaafkanku?"

"...Lakukan sesuatu, baru aku memaafkanmu."

Kojuuro hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang dan apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

.

.

.

Seluruh pakaian dan pelindung keduanya sudah berserakan di lantai, mereka tak memakai sehelai bengangpun di tubuhnya. Sekarang mereka tengah berbaring di futon dengan saling berpelukan.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh, dada saling menempel yang dapat merasakan degupan jantung satu sama lain, serta udara hangat di senja hari semakin menambah suasana 'panas' di dalam rumah pohon ini.

"Aahh..." suara desahan lembut keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan di bagian bawahnya. Sasuke melampiaskannya dengan cara satu tangan meremas rambut Kojuuro, satu tangan lagi mencakar punggung pria di atasnya itu.

Kojuuro memasuki dirinya dengan tempo kecepatan teratur, karena tak ingin menyakiti tubuh ukenya. Pria itu mencium lehernya sehingga meninggalkan tanda merah.

Kojuuro membalikan tubuh Sasuke dan mengelus punggungnya. "Punggungmu putih dan halus seperti biasa," komentar Kojuuro.

"Ja-jangan bicara terus... be-bergeraklah lagi.." protes Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam itu memasukinya kembali dan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat sambil menjilat dan menggigit telinga Sasuke.

"Ah.. ah, ah, ah... percepat... aaahh.." Sasuke meminta ke pacarnya untuk mempercepat tempo, tentu pacarnya mengabulkannya. Dia sangat suka dengan gerakan pria itu, teknik gerakan dari Kojuuro memang selalu membuat shinobi itu meminta lebih dan ingin berlangsung sangat lama.

Dirasa bosan dengan posisinya, Kojuuro pun mengangkat tubuh Sasuke sehingga menjadi posisi duduk dan berhadapan denganya. Kali ini lelaki berambut merah itu yang bergerak dengan gerakan naik-turun. Sedangkan samurai kidal itu hanya diam dan menikmatinya saja.

"Nghh... ah, ah... ah!"

"Sarutobi... haa... Sarutobi..." Kojuuro memanggil namanya sambil memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang merah.

Beberapa lama kemudian, lagi-lagi Kojuuro bosan dengan posisinya. Sekarang dia membaringkan dirinya dan Sasuke tetap pada posisi duduknya, dia berhenti bergerak karena kini giliran Kojuuro lagi yang mengambil bagian kegiatan ini.

Kojuuro menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tempo yang cepat dan hentakan keras yang beberapa kali mengenai titik sensitivenya.

"Nnhh, Katakura.. aahh! Katakura... aku ah! aku hampir.." desahan Sasuke semakin keras ditambah satu tangan Kojuuro memainkan miliknya.

"Sarutobi... Sarutobi! Haaa..."

"Ah, ah, ah! Aaaahhhh..."

Mereka berdua sudah mencapai klimaks. Dengan sekali hentakan terakhir, Kojuuro mengeluarkan cairan putih dari miliknya di dalam tubuh Sasuke yang mengenai titik lemahnya. Sasuke juga mengeluarkan cairan putihnya digenggaman tangan Kojuuro.

Kojuuro dan Sasuke selesai melakukan kegiatan ini. Sekarang mereka berbaring kembali dan mengatur nafas masing-masing. Kojuuro membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam karena kelelahan.

Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela kayu yang terbuka, ternyata sekarang sudah malam. Mereka lama juga melakukan hal 'itu'. Karena terlalu melepaskan rasa rindu, mereka sampai lupa waktu.

Saat sedang memperhatikan langit malam, tiba-tiba Kojuuro mendekatinya dan berbisik, "Hey Sarutobi, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang mandi di sungai dekat rumah pohon ini?"

"Hm.. ya, ayo." Jawab Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kegiatan berbaringnya.

Sebelum menuju sungai, mereka menutupi tubuhnya dengan yukata santai. Mereka menuju sungai yang hanya beberapa langkah saja dan merekapun sampai. Sekarang Kojuuro dan Sasuke membersihkan diri sambil berendam di air jernih yang mengalir dengan tenang disinari cahaya rembulan malam.

Ryuu no Migime berendam dengan bersandar di batu besar sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan satu tangan di perut, satu tangan di dadanya. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum saja sambil menggenggam tangan si pemeluk.

"Sarutobi, apa kau-"

"Ah, tak usah diteruskan. Kau pasti akan bertanya 'Apa kau memaafkanku?', benarkan?" tebak shinobi itu yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Kojuuro.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Kojuuro dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu lalu berkata, "Aku memaafkanmu, ko. Tapi ada syarat lain."

"Syarat lain?" Kojuuro hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Iya. syaratnya, kau harus menenggelamkan kepalamu ke dalam air sungai ini selama 2 menit!"

"Kau memaafkanku atau berniat membunuhku?" tanya Kojuuro dengan tatapan sebal.

"Eh, ahahahaha! Bercanda, bercanda... hanya sepuluh detik, ko~"

"Dasar kau ini."

"Hehe. Jadi, mau tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan cengiran.

"Haaah. Baiklah."

"Sini, mana kepalamu.." Sasuke memegang kepala pacarnya, "Nah, sekarang masukan kepalamu ke dalam air." Sambungnya yang mendorong dan menekan kepala Kojuuro.

Kojuuro menurutinya saja dan memasukan kepalanya ke dalam air. Kemudian si uke tercintanya mulai berhitung sambil menekan keras kepala Kojuuro.

"Satuuu.. duuuaaa.. tiiigaaa... eemmpaaaat... liiiimaaa.." Sasuke berhenti berhitung sebentar dan membuat ekspresi berpikir seperti seorang bocah yang baru belajar menghitung, lalu melanjutkannya, "Enaam.. tuujuuhh.. delaapaann.. etto.. sesudah delapan itu berapa yah? Hhmmm oohh! Sembilaaaan.. etto.. sseeeppuulluuuuhhh!"

"Fuuaahh! Uhuk.. uhuk! Gaah! kau memang benar-benar berniat membunuhku. Hah, hah.." ujar Kojuuro saat keluar dari air.

"Karena kau berhasil menjalankan syaratnya kau aku maafkan, Katakura sayang~" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kekanakan dan tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini..." Kojuuro mencium bibir Sasuke karena gemas dengan kelakuan pacarnya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Kojuuro menjeda ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka lagi.

Setelah lama berendam, merekapun menyudahi acara membersihkan diri lalu memakai yukata mereka dan kembali menaiki rumah pohon. Saat sudah kembali, mereka merebahkan tubuh di futon dan langsung tertidur dengan Sasuke yang berada di dalam pelukan hangat Kojuuro.

* * *

Esok harinya.

Pagi-pagi sekali seorang ninja dan seorang samurai sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke tempat Tuannya masing-masing. Sasuke terlihat cemberut dari tadi, dia ingin terus bersama Kojuuro setiap hari. Namun apa daya, masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai tugas banyak dan penting yang harus diselesaikan.

Kojuuro yang melihat 'monyet kesayangan'nya cemberut seperti itu, mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya, "Jangan cemberut terus."

Sasuke menatap Kojuuro, "Aku masih ingin di sini, bersamamu."

"Jujur, aku juga masih ingin bersamamu. Tapi bagaimana lagi kita harus pulang," Kojuuro mengatakannya sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"...Aku ingin dicium dulu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Hm?"

"Sebelum pergi aku ingin dicium dulu.."

Kojuuro mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke, dia mencium pacarnya lembut. Tak lama mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Hey, mungkin kalau nanti kita bertemu aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganmu," pinta Sasuke.

"Ide bagus."

"Kalau soal makan kau yang bayar, yah. Hehehe," kata Sasuke yang mendapat elusan di kepala dari Kojuuro

"Dasar... Mungkin sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," kata Kojuuro pada lelaki di depannya.

"Hm, ya."

"Kalau begitu.. hati-hati, Sarutobi."

"Kau juga. Daah!"

Mereka mulai berjalan pulang dengan arah berlawanan. Kojuuro memacu kudanya dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, Sasuke juga memulai perjalanan menuju Kai dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian.

Tak disangka ternyata sang Dokuganryuu datang ke Kai untuk menemui si Harimau Muda dan mengajaknya bertarung. Tentu ini juga kesempatan Kojuuro dan Sasuke untuk bertemu.

Shinobi dan samurai ini bertemu, sekarang yang mereka lakukan adalah menonton pertarungan Tuannya masing-masing. Meskipun sebenarnya Kojuuro tak sepenuhnya menonton pertarungan Tuannya, dia hanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki berbaju loreng itu balas menatap Kojuuro dan langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah.

Masamune dan Yukimura selesai bertarung dan memutuskan beristirahat dulu sambil memakan dango dan minum teh yang Yukimura tawarkan. Selama kedua Tuannya istirahat, Kojuuro dan Sasuke meminta izin untuk pergi dulu.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke harapkan, dia pergi jalan-jalan bersama Kojuuro plus ditraktir makan olehnya. Setelah selesai makan, mereka pergi ke Onsen yang sengaja mereka pilih cukup sepi, alasannya mereka ingin melakukan 'itu'.

Setelah selesai melakukan 'itu' di pemandian air panas, mereka kembali ke Kai. saat sudah sampai ternyata Masamune dan Yukimura kembali bertarung. Sasuke dan Kojuuro membiarkan mereka dan kembali menonton pertarungan dengan saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk Readers yang sudah baca fanfic saya.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau OOC, banyak typo, alur ga jelas dan ceritanya membosankan *bow*.**

 **Review?**


End file.
